What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle EBD \cong \triangle EBC$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \overline{CF} \cong \overline{BD}$ $, \ $ $ \angle CFE \cong \angle DBE$ $, \ $ $ \overline{EF} \cong \overline{BE}$ $, \ $ $ \angle ABC \cong \angle DBE$ $, \ $ $ \overline{AB} \cong \overline{BE}$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle BAC \cong \angle BED$ Proof $ \triangle EBD \cong \triangle EFC$ because SAS $ \overline{DE} \cong \overline{CE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle ABC \cong \triangle EFC$ because SSS $ \angle BAC \cong \angle CEF$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \angle CEF \cong \angle BED$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle EBD \cong \triangle EBC$ because SSS
Explanation: Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \triangle EFC \cong \triangle ABC$ is the first wrong statement.